


pink

by linnhe



Series: 2012 universe [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, part of a bigger universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: A heads up to my current subscribers: I'll be archiving all my Shinee fics in honour of their long-awaited cb, you might get notified a bunch. Regular NCT programming will return shortly 😌🤲
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: 2012 universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134626





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up to my current subscribers: I'll be archiving all my Shinee fics in honour of their long-awaited cb, you might get notified a bunch. Regular NCT programming will return shortly 😌🤲

_2012, july. summer._

  
he wakes up in kibum’s arms, their bare skin sweaty where it’s touching. kibum is lying on his back, with taemin curled into his side. he murmurs something when taemin moves, letting go and lifting his arms up above his head, but not waking up. taemin has perfect access like this, and he rubs a cheek along the side of kibum’s torso before resting his face in his pit, breathing deeply. it smells like sweat and sex, but still characteristically kibum, something mixed in with the headiness that lies heavy in the back of taemin’s throat.

“hmm,” kibum murmurs quietly, “don’t.” unspoken; _i’m sleeping, fuck off_.

taemin smiles ever so slightly, slipping out his tongue and poking it into kibum’s armpit. the hairs are ticklish and salty against his tongue, and he licks with more purpose, pressing his tongue flat against the skin.

kibum brings his arm down and does a half-serious attempt at swatting taemin away. he’s already backed off, out of fear of his face getting squished. “go lick something else,” kibum sighs, half rolling onto his side so they’re facing each other. he still has his eyes closed, but his face is showing signs of waking up.

taemin pushes at him gently, so he’s on his back again, and starts dispersing his kisses. he trails down, making sure to press a good deal of the kisses into kibum’s side – he’s ticklish there and taemin likes his laugh for it. taemin likes all of kibum’s laughs. it’s not yielding the desired effect though, maybe because kibum is still too asleep to feel it.

his dick is warm and soft when he takes it into his mouth, faintly tasting like the condom he wore earlier, and the residue of semen where it has dried up. taemin licks until it’s just skin on his tongue, although he can’t seem to get rid of the chemical rubber taste clinging to his palate. kibum swells in his mouth as he suckles, filling him up.

the bedroom is too dark to see, but taemin has witnessed enough of kibum’s dick to picture its changes perfectly, the way it grows and flushes. he’d called kibum’s dick _a bit pinkish_ to his face once, something kibum had deemed extremely hilarious – perhaps fuelled by how stoned he was at the time. he’d spent the next week describing everything and everyone he liked as ‘pinkish’, invariable followed by an exhilarated burst of laughter, ignoring taemin’s complaints that it really hadn’t been that funny. they both knew how much taemin enjoyed kibum’s enjoyment.

he’s sucked him halfway into hardness when kibum groans. loudly, awake.

“seriously, don’t. we just fucked, i need to sleep.” a hand comes down, ruffling his hair and then pulling at it. taemin concedes easily, crawling back up until he can rest his chin on kibum’s shoulder, careful so he doesn’t lean directly on the bone. his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, so he can faintly see the physical stutter of kibum’s eyelids. he’s not looking at him.

taemin waits until the other has drifted back to sleep before he nuzzles and slowly relaxes into his side, taking in a deep lungful with each breath. he reaches over and finds one of kibum’s fists, peeling the fingers until he can slip his own inside. they fit perfectly.


End file.
